De panthère à chaton
by Chikara Ao
Summary: Quand le comportement de l'ancien Sexta Espada devient trop ingérable et que pour le calmer un peu on l'assigne à la 11ème division, quel changement s'opéreront du à sa rencontre avec le capitaine Zaraki ?
1. Rencontre

Titre : De panthère à chaton

Couple : Kenpachi - Grimmjow

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Persos à Tite.K

Réumé : Quand le comportement de l'ancien Sexta Espada devient trop ingérable et que pour le calmer un peu on l'assigne à la 11ème division, quel changement s'opéreront du à sa rencontre avec le capitaine Zaraki ? Grimmjow va apprendre à savoir se la boucler dans certaines circonstances.

__________________________________________

Chapitre 1 : Rencontre

Encore une fois il s'était fait convoqué par Yamamoto. Tous ça à cause d'une «soit disant» connerie qu'il aurait faite. Bordel il faisait ce qu'il voulait, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à lui courir après ? Dès qu'il faisait un petit truc de travers il en prenait pour son grade, tous ça parce qu'il était un ancien Espada. Déjà qu'avec un caractère comme le sien c'était pas facile de vivre en communauté, mais en plus si ces imbéciles lui imposait des règles, ils étaient franchement à la masse ces shinigamis.

En faite c'était surtout la faute des petits gradés. Dès qu'il faisait un truc comme frapper un mur, prendre une tête de dégénéré, lâcher un peu son reatsu, lancer un regard meurtrier... les gamins, comme il disait, commençait à trembler de tout leur membres et ensuite à hurler comme des déments, alertant tout le gotei 13. Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait à chaque fois convoqué pour des conneries dans ce genre. Nan mais franchement si ils avaient peur de lui maintenant qu'est-ce que ça aurait été quand il était encore un Espada des plus puissants et des plus impitoyables !

Ah c'était le bon temps ça, l'époque d'Aizen. Mais sa rencontre avec se crétin d'orangé avait perturbé son petit monde. Des sentiments comme le respect, l'humilité lui était venu (pas à forte dose quand même ^^), et voilà qu'il se surprenait à vouloir être un allié de ce rouquin. Surtout de lui, les autres shinigamis il en avait pas grand choses à faire, il avait surtout rejoint leurs camps pour pouvoir affronté Ichigo qui était devenu le rivale le plus important à ses yeux.

Il avait eu la chance (c'est ce qu'on lui avait dit) que le capitaine général est apprécier son aide envers eux, et c'est pourquoi il avait été autorisait à venir à la Soul Society, certes avec pas mal de réticence mais quand même. Mais bon, lui, il aurait pas appelé ça de la chance, bah oui, vu qu'il était dans ce monde il pouvait pas affronter Ichigo quand il le voulait.

Mais finalement c'était pas si terrible, surtout que y avait de bons gars aussi par ici. Le problème c'était que personne n'appréciait le combat autant que lui, donc il pouvait se faire personne, _vu qu'un affrontement dans se lieu devait se faire avec l'accord de ceux qui s'affrontaient_. Mais bon en même temps il était pas spécialiser pour comprendre le caractère des gens, il pouvait bien avoir mal observé, pour une fois que ça l'arrangerai.

Pour cette convocation Yamamoto l'avait assigné à une division, jusqu'à présent il était resté isolé de tout sans personne pour le réprimander, comme avait dit le _Soutaïcho_. Si il croyait que, lui, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, allait se faire mater par un de ses capitaines il se gourait complet le vieux (mouai mouai c'est ce qu'on verra ^^).

C'était à la 11ème qu'il devait aller. Zaraki, le capitaine, si il se souvenait bien. Il avait pas vraiment fait gaffe à celui là (bah il est passé où ton flair de guerrier là ?). Il s'approchait de sa démarche de total insouciance et indifférence vers les quartiers de la 11ème. Son regard, des plus passionné (-_-''), se posa sur tout se qui l'entourait, observant chaque détails qu'il enregistra automatiquement. Il fallait quand même savoir où il allait, il n'avait pas encore perdu son instinct à ce niveau. Il arriva rapidement jusqu'aux quartiers du capitaine et avec tout l'entrain du monde frappa (waouh, impressionnant) à la porte.

-Ouai entrer, lança une voix grave derrière cette dernière.

Grimmjow s'exécuta en ouvrant brusquement la porte. Quand on entrait dans cette pièce le regard se portait instinctivement sur la masse qui se trouvait juste devant soit. L'ancien Sexta put alors observer un capitaine respectable du gotei 13.... affalé par terre en position de tailleur des plus décontracté, le dos posé contre le mur, les mains croisé derrières la tête et la mine _accueillante_.

-Qu'est-ce tu veux toi ? demanda Kenpachi avec son air habituel.

-Bah quoi on t'as pas dit ? répliqua le sexta, toujours aussi insouciant. J'suis assigné à ta putain d'division, expliqua-t-il avec répugnance. Il n'aimait vraiment pas l'idée d'être sous les ordres de quelqu'un, qu'il soit plus fort ou plus faible que lui.

-Eh ben c'est à pas l'air d'te réjouir, rigola ouvertement Kenpachi qui aimait l'air de nonchalance mêlé d'arrogance de son nouveau sous-lieutenant. Tu m'as l'air plutôt convenable même si t'étais _que_ l'ancien sexta, c'est ça ? Ca d't'dirais un combat ? demanda-t-il pour vérifier la réaction de Grimmjow, mais après tout qu'il soit d'accord ou pas ça n'avait pas d'importance, depuis que cet arrancars était arrivé à la Soul Society il avait eu envie de l'affronter, c'était le moment ou jamais.

-Un combat ? Contre un minable comme toi ? se moqua Grimmjow. Ok y a pas de soucis j'vais t'rétamer de toute façon, fit-il un sourire carnassier accroché aux lèvres. Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il attendait un affrontement pour refuser quand on le lui proposer.

-Moi minable ? fit Kenpachi en se redressant son sourire de malade s'élargissant de secondes en secondes. C'est ce qu'on va voir gamin, une fois que j't'aurais laminé tu seras tellement pitoyable que tu l'ouvriras pas pendant des s'maines, répliqua Zaraki son sourire carnassier au maximum et une expression de joie sauvage sur le visage.

Grimmjow ne répondit rien mais sentit l'excitation lui monter, ce capitaine là valait peut-être le coup... même il _valait_ le coup. Il se mit en position d'attaque le visage tordu par son large sourire, il posa sa main sur le manche de Pantera près à dégainé à chaque secondes. Kenpachi se mit lui aussi en position, les bras ouvert le long de son corps, près à subir l'attaque et à la contre-carré des qu'il le faudrait, faisant au passage un maximum de dégâts. Ce combat allait être encore plus excitant que celui qu'il avait eu avec Noitora, nan... que celui qu'il avait eu avec _Ichigo_.

Ils étaient si passionné, si surexcité par leur face à face et leur très prochain combat qu'ils ne firent aucunement attention au capitaine Ukitake. Celui-ci avait frappé quelques coup à la porte, ne voulant pas entrer à l'improviste chez Kenpachi-san, quand il avait ressenti très nettement l'élévation du reatsu. Bien-sûr avant il avait entendu les voix fortes du capitaine de la 11ème division et de l'ancien Sexta Espada, mais on était respectueux ou on ne l'était pas et lui il l'était.

Cependant quand le reatsu, de nature si animal et brutal, c'était élevé, il était entré brusquement dans la pièce, avec un froncement de sourcils et une mine contrarié. Les deux autres ne l'avait même pas remarqué et c'est pour ça que dans un mouvement très rapide il s'était déplacé de façon à se retrouvé de profil et au milieu des deux fortes tête (le mot est faible je trouve ^^).

-Messiers il est temps de se calmer, fit Ukitake d'un ton ferme.

Les deux autres n'y prêtèrent, évidemment, pas grande attention. C'était même presque comme si ils ne l'avaient pas vu. Grimmjow s'était élancé, dégainant peu à peu Pantera à chaque avancé (faut imaginer version rapide). Il passa devant Jûshirô comme si il n'existait pas, ce que ce dernier apprécia moyennement. Il avait beau être gentils il aimerait tout de même être respecté.

Il attrapa facilement le bleuté par son colle (il est encore en tenu d'arrancars), le stoppant brutalement dans sa course. Ukitake jeta un regard en coin à l'ex-Espada. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à se retourner, une expression de colère et d'humiliation marquant ses traits. Il saisit le capitaine de la 13ème division par sa tenu noir de shinigami et lui cria en pleine face :

-Nan mais t'es pas taré espèce de pauvre crétin, rugit Grimmjow, t'as failli m'étrangler spèce de cinglé !!!

-Vous n'aviez qu'à m'écouter Jaggerjack-san, je vous...

-Qu'est-ce j'en est à foutre de t'écouter, l'interrompis le bleuté, t'as rien à dire, j'vais te r'f...

Il fut interrompu à son tour par le rire brutal et rauque de Kenpachi. Celui-ci quand il rigolait paraissait vraiment, mais alors vraiment effrayant, même Grimmjow Jaggerjack en resta figé. Le bleuté comprenait bien qu'il se foutait de sa gueule mais voir cette masse s'esclaffer comme un dégénéré, comme lui quoi, lui aurait presque donné des frissons. Il se rappelait pas faire autant d'effet face à un adversaire de sa trempe (jaloux ? ^^).

-Qu'est-ce t'as toi ? lança-t-il menaçant.

-Rien de spécial, fit Kenpachi en relevant son visage pour fixer l'ancien sexta.

-Nan mais j'hallucine vous avez tous décidé de me faire chier ou quoi, vous allez...

-Jaggerjack-san, s'il vous plait arrêter, vous voulez encore vous faire convoquer ? fit Ukitake de sa voix douce, voulant essayer de calmer le jeu.

Grimmjow lui lança un regard de haine, prenant les paroles de Jûshirô comme une menace. Il se tourna complètement face au capitaine de la 13ème et s'apprêtait à le chopper et à l'engueuler une nouvelle fois quand une mains brutale vint se poser sur son épaule, le faisant légèrement reculer.

-Bon t'as entendu l'capitaine, tu 'te calme la panthère, lança Zaraki, une expression menaçante mais supposé être voilé (c'est qu'avec sa tête on a du mal à le prendre pour un gentil monsieur, mais comme quoi faut jamais se fier aux apparences ^^) sur son visage.

Grimmjow n'apprécia pas du tout (on s'en serais à peine douté) et la mine méprisante, repoussa violemment la main du capitaine. Mais avant qu'il n'est put faire quoique se soit Kenpachi lui assena un coup de poing en plein sur le crane, faisant ainsi tomber le bleuté à terre.

Profitant du temps qu'il fallait à l'ex-Sexta pour réaliser, Zaraki emprisonna sans trop de brusquerie le coude d'Ukitake. Et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir à lui aussi, le conduisit vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit avec ses gestes fins et délicats habituelles et mit Jûshirô dehors. Ce dernier se retourna et exigea des explications à travers un froncement de sourcils. Kenpachi lui répondit simplement avant de lui claquer carrément la porte au nez :

-Vous inquiétais pas Ukitake, j'vais régler ça et sans bagarre, avait dit le grand capitaine de la 11ème avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Zaraki se détourna de la porte pour se diriger vers le bleuté toujours à terre. Il l'attrapa pas dessous le bras et le releva sans difficulté. Aussitôt debout Grimmjow reprit ses esprits. Il voulu se détacher de l'emprise du capitaine, qui le maintenait toujours fermement, mais n'y arriva pas. Cet enfoiré venait de le cloué à terre et en plus il ne voulait pas le lâcher, il allait amèrement regretté de le provoquer ainsi.

Grimmjow s'apprêtait à éjecter la main du capitaine qui le retenait, tout en exprimant toute sa colère avec un bon coup de poing, quand Kenpachi l'attira soudainement à lui, collant son torse contre le sien (je crois que Grimm est assez grand pour ça). Le bleuté n'eu même pas le temps de réagir que son vis-à-vis posa brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

L'ex-Espada ne put même pas ouvrir ses yeux sous la surprise qu'il dut les plisser sous l'intensité. Kenpachi avait attaqué directement l'intérieure de sa bouche. La brusquerie avec laquelle il entretenais ce baiser amena Grimmjow à manquer de souffle au bout d'à peine quelques secondes. La bataille qu'engageait habituellement les deux langues n'avait pas eu lieu ici, Zaraki n'étant pas expert en délicatesse avait tout de suite imposait son rythme. Rythme trop puissant pour que le bleuté arrive à le suivre.

Le capitaine passa sa main derrière la tête de Grimmjow et tout en emprisonnant les cheveux bleu appuya sur sa tête, pour lui le baiser n'était pas encore au maximum. Il descendit son autre main le long des côtes de Grimmjow et la posa fermement dans son dos, collant ainsi davantage l'arrancar à lui.

Grimmjow ne voulait pas se laissait faire, ne comprenant strictement rien à la situation alors que le baiser le perturbé de plus en plus. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à cet enfoiré de capitaine ? Et pourquoi il arrivait pas à le repousser ? Il était pas aussi faible que ça quand même ! Il poussait de toute ses forces contre le buste de Zaraki mais décidément, rien n'y faisait. Alors qu'un filait de bave commençait à couler le long de la mâchoire de Grimmjow, Kenpachi relâcha la pression.

-Eh ben, t'as un sacré bon goût mon gars, lança le capitaine, un sourire des plus ravis accroché aux lèvres.

-Connard, tu la fermes et tu m'lache bordel, cria l'ancien Espada.

-Oh me dis pas que t'y arriverais pas tout seul ? le provoqua Kenpachi, en emprisonnant le corps de Grimmjow de ses deux mains cette fois si.

-Putain... toi tu vas l'payer s'pèce d'enfoiré, fit Grimmjow en se débâtant comme un beau diable, ce qui n'eu aucun effet. Mais tu fais chier bordel tu vas m'lâcher oui, cria une nouvelle fois le bleuté qui ne supportait pas d'être retenu de la sorte.

-Bon, j't'explique mon grand alors t'écoutes. J'ai dit à Ukitake que j'réglerais cette affaire autrement. J'te signal que si on se bat tous les deux... bah moi aussi j'serais convoqué et ça m'emballe pas trop, commença Zaraki d'un air neutre. Mais comme la situation de tout à l'heure m'a plus qu'excité il faut bien que j'passe mes nerfs d'une autre façon, et cette façon ça va être une bonne partie de plaisir avec toi, termina fièrement Kenpachi avec un sourire carnassier.

Grimmjow put pleinement ouvrir de grand yeux. Ce type était malade, il voulait se faire un arrancar. Nan mais oui, il était vraiment timbré. Mais en même temps quand il repensait à la situation d'il y avait à peine quelques minutes l'excitation remontait d'un bloc. Et puis c'est vrai que ça serait aussi une bonne façon de passer ses nerfs, faut dire qu'ils étaient à vif là. Changeant d'avis (c'est qu'il est lunatique le Grimmy) Grimmjow prit par au jeu qu'avait lancé Kenpachi. Ce dernier élargit son sourire quand il vit celui du bleuté, apparemment il avait hérité d'une bonne recru, ça sera beaucoup moins ennuyant avec lui (Oh Ken-chan a trouvé sa moitié ^^).

-Bien j'crois que c'est le moment de reprendre notre combat, lança le capitaine d'un ton surexcité avant de se déplacer brusquement vers son bureau, où il n'y avait presque rien (il refile tout à ses sous-lieutenant), pour caler Grimmjow contre le rebord.

-Ouai j'te laisse commençait cette fois si mais fait gaffe à la prochaine bataille, fit Grimmjow, ses traits étirés par une expression sauvage.

-Tu vas bien vite voir qui commande ici gamin, répliqua Zaraki avec la même expression.

Trouvant que la conversation prenait en longueur Zaraki stoppa tout en embrassant le bleuté, suggérant ainsi qu'ils feraient mieux d'avancer à ce niveau là. Grimmjow n'étant absolument pas contre accentua le baiser en se saisissant à deux mains du visage du capitaine. Celui-ci posa prestement ses mains sur le torse du bleuté, les faisant glisser sur le peau mâte et douce en les remontant, pour ainsi défaire le légère habit que portait l'ancien-Espada. Ce dernier fit de même, mettant autant de conviction que son vis-à-vis dans le déshabillage. Il passa ses mains sur une peau rustre mais très douce à certains endroits, il fallait savoir la prendre, le bleuté avait encore de l'expérience à acquérir pour arriver à satisfaire pleinement le corps de son capitaine.

Une fois les habits envolés au loin, ils se collèrent l'un contre l'autre, toujours principalement occupé par leur baiser. Mais Grimmjow força Kenpachi à lâcher la pression en lui saisissant l'entre-jambe, il fallait bien qu'il se fasse comprendre. Le capitaine eu un léger sursaut se qui lui fit lâcher prise sur la bouche du bleuté. Celui-ci lui lança un regard sauvage avec un air provocateur. Il s'accroupit doucement face à Zaraki et entreprit de le débarrasser de se qui lui restait comme habits. Ils les enleva sans trop de rapidité, voulant connaître cette peau qu'il pouvait toucher au passage. Elle l'intriguait. Elle était robuste mais avait des points faible par ci par là qu'il avait mémorisé, c'était comme si elle cachait quelque chose. Ne voulant pas trop faire attendre son capitaine Grimmjow se débarrassa plus rapidement des dernières couche de tissus.

Il s'approcha alors davantage du membre de Zaraki. Son sourire carnassier réapparu, à cet instant plus aucunes réflexions ne guidaient son esprit, il était juste empreint d'une inflexible envie de plaisir, encore et encore. Le bout de ses doigts passèrent sur le long membre du capitaine qui eu un frisson, ce qui leur firent venir une expression d'autant plus sauvage sur leurs visages. Ses mains ne prenant pas la peine de faire quelques vas et viens, Grimmjow amena directement sa bouche à engloutir le sexe. A peine l'avait-il eu en bouche que Zaraki avait empoigné ses cheveux bleu et appuyait sa tête contre son bassin. L'ancien-Espada en sourit intérieurement et se mit vite au travail. Un travail des plus plaisant, presque aussi plaisant qu'un combat.

Les mains du bleuté s'amusaient à taquiner les deux bourses mis à sa disposition. Il les maintenait aussi fermement qu'il faisait ses puissant vas et viens. Grimmjow pouvait déjà gouter quelques peu la semence de Kenpachi qui coulait dans sa bouche. Un goût pas désagréable, bien-sûr y avait mieux, mais dans un moment pareil c'était aussi exquis que la meilleur des choses (chacun aillant sa propre définition de la chose ^^ je vous laisse deviner pour Grimmy).

Trouvant le rythme trop léger, se qui le rendait pourtant encore plus dingue, le capitaine fit subir la cadence qu'il voulait à l'homme agenouillé devant lui. Il n'allait tout de même pas éjaculer au bout d'à peine une minute, il passerait pour quoi après ? Grimmjow, malgré le changement soudain et brusque de vitesse, s'habitua facilement. De toute façon c'est toujours plus facile de s'adapter quand on aime ça. Peu de temps après ces nouveaux mouvements, Grimmjow put entendre distinctement les gémissement rauque de Zaraki. Il aimait son nouveau traitement le capitaine. Appréciant particulièrement les sons qui sortaient de ces lèvres, le bleuté accéléra encore plus la vitesse de ses vas et viens et les rendit aussi plus intense en plaquant au maximum ses lèvres sur le membre, pour ainsi rendre le capitaine encore plus fébrile. Celui-ci d'ailleurs n'y manqua pas et ne supportant plus le traitement de Grimmjow se libéra dans la bouche de ce dernier.

L'ex-sexta se releva doucement tout en laissant sa langue et ses mains parcourir le buste agité de Kenpachi. Voyant que le capitaine ne réagissait pas, encore ancré dans son plaisir, le bleuté commença à s'amuser avec les mamelons bien durs de son capitaine. Un avait le droit à une langue chatouilleuse et humide, l'autre à des doigts habiles et doux. Alors que Kenpachi subissait le traitement s'en rien faire, laissant juste des frissons le parcourir, il agrippa le bleuté par le bras et le poussa assez brutalement sur le bureau, allongeant son dos sur la surface plate et dur.

Grimmjow le laissa faire, maintenant il savait que c'était à son tour de ressentir les sensations qui enveloppait celui qui se faisait toucher. Kenpachi ne pouvant se retenir davantage, le bleuté ayant trop aiguiser son plaisir, arracha d'un coup le reste des vêtements de son nouveau sous-lieutenant. L'ancien sexta Espada se retrouva alors nu devant lui. Ne pouvant résister Kenpachi observa se corps sous lui. Il était réellement parfais, aucun défauts. Se qui le rendit encore plus sauvage se fut de pouvoir voir clairement la longue et épaisse cicatrice qui parcourait le buste de Grimmjow. Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres et une lueur de plaisir intense dans le regard Zaraki pénétra d'un coup sec le bleuté.

Ne s'y attendant pas ce dernier poussa un léger cri. Ce crétin n'y avait vraiment pas été en douceur, en même temps à quoi il s'attendait ? A des préparations peut-être ? Cependant même si Kenpachi l'avait pris s'en avertissement, s'en préparatif n'y rien, il laissa le temps au bleuté de s'habituer à sa présence. C'était dure, l'envie étant presque insurmontable dans cet endroit si étroit, mais il réussi à se retenir un bon moment, il ne voulait pas bléser l'intimité de Grimmjow. Le temps que le bleuté se décontracte, le capitaine passa ses mains sur la peau mâte et qui commençait à devenir collante de son sous-lieutenant. Il se pencha et alla plaquer ses lèvres dans le cou de l'ancien Espada. Le goût de la peau était plaisante, c'était âcre et sucré. Cette petite attention de la part de Zaraki permit une décontraction plus rapide du bleuté.

Le capitaine sentant la paroi le serrer un peu moins, entrepris dans l'instant des mouvements de vas et viens. D'abord très lent, le bleuté étant serré au possible, puis un peu plus rapide quand il sentit le bleuté adapté, puis à pleine puissance. Ce fut si soudain que Grimmjow, qui ne poussait que des petits soupir jusqu'à présent, poussa un véritable cri. Le capitaine ne baissa pas pour autant le rythme, laissant les vas et viens puissant et profond réguler ses mouvements. Le bleuté avait remonté ses jambes le long des larges côtes de Kenpachi, qui le faisait aller et venir sur le bureau.

Zaraki toujours penché sur Grimmjow descendit ses mains pour attrapé les hanches de son nouveau sous-lieutenant, permettant ainsi à celui-ci de ne plus trop bouger. Seul le capitaine faisait de brusques mouvements de bassin, laissant leur peau s'entre-choquer, faisant ainsi un léger bruit comparé aux gémissements graves et puissant des deux hommes qui faisait l'amour. Il n'y avait plus aucune douleur, juste du plaisir. Un plaisir qui se révélait être encore plus jouissif qu'un combat. Ils n'avaient encore jamais ressenti pareil sensation.

Au bout d'un certains moments Kenpachi et Grimmjow éjaculèrent ensemble, dans un gémissement rauque et intense qui résonna pendant plusieurs secondes dans la pièce. Zaraki posa ses coudes sur le bureau de part et d'autre du bleuté, alors que celui-ci avait laissé tous ses membres retombés. Il n'avait jamais été autant fatigué dans sa longue existence, le capitaine aussi d'ailleurs. Ils soufflèrent de façon peu bruyante mais précipité pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Kenpachi se relève, se retrouvant alors face à Grimmjow qui était toujours allongé. Zaraki ébaucha un sourire à cette vision.

-En faite t'es pas une panthère... mais mon petit chaton, fit-il avant de se glisser vers le bleuté pour l'embrasser.

Ce dernier était bien trop épuisé pour répliquer quoique se soit. Et puis si il lui collait un surnom débile à la face, lui, il trouverait encore mieux, il n'était pas Grimmjow Jaggerjack pour rien après tout. Le bleuté répondit au baiser avec l'énergie qui lui restait, à travers cet échange il avait bien ressentit que le capitaine, lui aussi, était fatigué par leur ébats. Le premier _baiser doux_ qu'ils échangèrent prit fin lentement, aucun des deux ne voulant se séparer des lèvres de l'autre.

Une fois le baiser bien terminé, Kenpachi attrapa Grimmjow par le bras et se laissa tomber au sol, le bleuté sur lui. Il s'allongea, le par terre étant aussi doux, pour lui, que son lit, et entraina son sous-lieutenant à sa suite. Grimmjow cala sa tête au niveau du cou de son capitaine et ferma les yeux doucement. Kenpachi les ferma lui aussi tout en remontant une main le long du dos de l'ancien Espada qu'il plaça sur la nuque juste en-dessous des cheveux bleu. Ils s'endormirent tous les deux dans la minutes qui suivit en pensant que demain ils verraient probablement certaines choses autrement.

_______________________________________________

Voilà pour les débuts de notre _gentil petit_ couple ^^


	2. Commencement

Titre : De panthère à chaton

Couple : Kenpachi - Grimmjow

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Persos à Tite.K

Réumé : Quand le comportement de l'ancien Sexta Espada devient trop ingérable et que pour le calmer un peu on l'assigne à la 11ème division, quel changement s'opéreront du à sa rencontre avec le capitaine Zaraki ? Grimmjow va apprendre à savoir se la boucler dans certaines circonstances.

_________________________________________________________

Chapitre 2 : Commencement

Grimmjow se réveilla lentement, les yeux encore embrumés par le sommeil. Une sensation de chaleur et de douceur le parcourait tout entier. Il bougea légèrement et réalisa qu'il se trouvait sur un corps, ce qui lui fit relever son visage. Il put alors observer, d'un regard _extrêmement_ motivé, le capitaine de la 11ème endormie. C'est vrai ! Il se souvenait maintenant, ils s'étaient défoulés tous les deux avant de s'écrouler comme des masses. Son regard reprit un peu de vie quand il se redressa, se retrouvant ainsi sur le bassin de l'homme avec qui il avait fait l'amour.

Il avait plutôt bien apprécié, même beaucoup en faite. Il aurait jamais cru que _ça_ puisse valoir un bon combat, mais apparemment il s'était trompé. Jamais dans tous les affrontements qu'il avait put faire il n'avait eu pareil sensation, tout se désir, cette excitation qui ne faisait que grandir à chaque secondes écoulés. Jamais il n'avait ressentie ça, avec aucun de ses adversaires. Ce Zaraki... même pendant qu'ils se défiaient du regard, qu'ils montraient à l'autre toute leur puissance et leur envie de combat, il avait été excité, beaucoup plus excité que par n'importe quels affrontement qu'il avait déjà mené jusqu'à présent.

Il le savait parfaitement maintenant, cet homme était bien différent de tous ceux qu'il avait put rencontrer. Un sourire carnassier apparu sur ses lèvres alors qu'il avait les yeux baissé sur le visage de son nouveaux capitaine. Décidément, il avait vraiment bien fait de rejoindre leur rang et d'avoir eu _l'infime indulgence_ de pouvoir aller à la Soul Society. Ici il ne manquerait certainement pas de ''s'amuser'', il en était persuadé à présent.

Perdu dans ses pensées il sursauta comme jamais quand quelqu'un ouvrit brusquement la porte. Il tourna lentement son visage crispé vers la source de sa frayeur, qu'il espérait ne pas avoir été trop voyante. Ses yeux distinguèrent brièvement une tache rose très petite avant qu'elle ne disparaisse... pour venir se planter devant lui et crier puissamment d'une voix aigu :

-Keennnn-Chaannnn !!!!

-Qu... quoi ? fit le bleuté un peu sous le choc du à se sons surpuissant qui éclata ses oreilles de félin et figé par la stupeur de voir une gamine shinigami surgir comme ça.

Grimmjow bascula en arrière quand la montagne sur laquelle il était posé se releva. Kenpachi porta une main à son front et demanda d'une voix rauque et forte :

-Oh Yachiru qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

La jeune fille au cheveux rose le regarda les larmes aux yeux avant de se jeter à son cou tout en lui criant :

-Tu m'as manquée, se plaignit bruyamment la jeune fille.

Le capitaine souffla mais laissa sa lieutenant se défouler, de toute façon elle serait ''calmé'' d'ici peu. Grimmjow observa le manège d'un air totalement indifférent maintenant qu'il était remit de sa surprise. Il se leva sans dire un mot et réalisa qu'il était... tout nu. Quand Zaraki en prit également conscience il cacha les yeux de Yachiru de sa grande main tout en regardant le bleuté se diriger impassible vers ses vêtements pour ainsi se rhabiller.

-Oh tu fais quoi là ? demanda-t-il de son ton brusque habituel.

-Ça se voit pas abrutie ? répliqua Grimmjow avec la même intonation.

-Eh, fit Kenpachi en agrandissant un sourire carnassier sur ses lèvres, depuis quand on parle comme ça à son supérieur.

-J'suis l'subordonné d'personne pauvre crétin, lança le bleuté une expression méprisante inscrite sur le visage.

-Tu crois ? répliqua le capitaine en se relevant, Yachiru se plaquant derrière son épaule et attendant en silence.

Kenpachi se dirigea rapidement vers l'ancien Espada et le saisi par sa veste qu'il venait tout juste de remettre. Il plaça son visage face au sien et avec une grimace lança :

-J'vais t'apprendre à m'respec...

Ne le laissant pas finir sa tirade, qu'il savait lui casserait les oreilles et le mettrait de sale humeur, Grimmjow plaqua violemment ses lèvres contre celles de son capitaine. Il n'eu même pas à introduire de force sa langue vu que Kenpachi avait déjà à la base ses lèvres entre-ouverte. Le bleuté donna tout d'abord des coups de langue tous seul, le capitaine n'étant toujours pas remit de sa surprise. Il avait la parfaite dominance jusqu'à ce que Zaraki se ressaisisse et se lance dans la bataille intime se déroulant dans leurs bouches. A partir de là il n'eu plus du tout le contrôle, le capitaine de la 11ème mettant bien trop de force dans cet échange.

Grimmjow réussi néanmoins à casser le baiser et tout en ouvrant ses yeux repoussa légèrement le capitaine pour qu'il le laisse passer. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte (il a vraiment un problème avec ces pauvres petites planche de bois) qui alla se fracasser contre le mur. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil et tourna légèrement son visage pour voir du coin de l'œil son capitaine.

-J'étouffe faut qu'j'prenne l'air capitaine alors tu m'fais pas chier avec tes discours, lança avec insouciance le bleuté, puis laissant glisser son regard sur le corps de l'homme devant lui il ajouta : t'es bien au naturel cap'taine mais t'as des yeux innocent derrière ton dos j'te signal.

Aussitôt dis Grimmjow s'éclipsa rapidement du bureau de Kenpachi. Ce dernier rougit imperceptiblement et porta une main à son intimité tout en lançant un regard en coin à Yachiru, qui regardait comme si elle n'avait pas tous saisi en direction de la porte que venait à peine de franchir Grimmjow.

*//////////////////////////////////*

Grimmjow était parti se balader entre les murs de la Soul Society. Il savait qu'il devrait blablater avec le capitaine pour ce qu'ils avaient fait hier, mais pour l'instant il était vraiment pas motiver pour. Pourquoi il avait autant aimé ça aussi ? Si ça avait été de l'excitation sauvage et juste pour ce défouler les nerfs y aurai pas eu de prennage de tête par la suite, mais le problème c'est qu'il avait aimé, qu'il avait prie son pied avec son capitaine, et qu'il ne serait vraiment pas contre pour recommencer. Et vu comment avait été Zaraki tout à l'heure et son attitude de la veille il avait surement du apprécier lui aussi.

Rraagh c'était chiant ça. Pourquoi toujours réfléchir sur son comportement ? Franchement lui il s'en serait bien passé, mais bon vu que Kenpachi serait dorénavant son capitaine il fallait mieux mettre les choses aux clairs rapidement sinon ça sera source de problème plus tard, c'est sûr.

Il marchait le regard vague, prit dans c'est pensées, c'est ainsi qu'il se fit surprendre pour la deuxième fois de la journée quand une main délicate vient se poser sur son épaule, et sans le vouloir il sursauta. Il se retourna avec un regard de haine pour celui qui avait osé le faire réagir ainsi. Ce dernier arborait un beau sourire très amicale et absolument pas moqueur face à la réaction du bleuté.

-Bonjour Jaggerjack-san, désolé pour la frayeur, fit Ukitake d'une voix apaisante.

-Q'est-ce t'as toi, fit très _aimablement_ le bleuté.

-Arrêter d'être autant sur la défensive, soupira le capitaine de la 13ème division, je venais juste prendre des nouvelles par rapport à hier.

-En quoi sa t'concerne ? demanda Grimmjow en haussant la voix.

-Eh bien je m'inquiète c'est tout et j'aimerais être rassuré, répliqua Jûshirô d'une voix posé un sourire aux lèvres et en fermant doucement les yeux.

-Bah t'as pas à t'inquiéter on c'est calmé d'une autre manière, fit le bleuté en haussant les épaules.

-Et quel manière ? demanda Ukitake un peu inquiet tout de même par le comportement que pourrais avoir c'est deux bagarreurs, et puis Kenpachi ne l'avait pas vraiment rassurer avec ce qu'il lui avait dit hier avant de le fiche dehors (chose qu'il retiendra pendant longtemps d'ailleurs).

-Disons que maintenant j'ai mal au cul, fit le bleuté en gardant ses yeux rivé vers le ciel comme pour mieux réfléchir à faire passer l'information le plus en douceur possible à se capitaine qui semblait assez prude.

-... Ukitake en garda la bouche légèrement ouverte sous la surprise, une quelconque réplique n'arrivant pas à sortir.

Grimmjow le planta là, n'attendant pas qu'il puisse se ressaisir et lui poser encore des questions, et puis il avait qu'à aller voir Zaraki si il voulait. Le bleuté continua sa balade comme si rien ne s'était passé, aérant au maximum son esprit qui ne devrait pas tarder à chauffer pour expliquer son comportement au capitaine, à moins, il pouvait bien espérer, que Kenpachi soit différent de tout le monde et ne veuille pas s'attarder sur une discussion inutile.

*////////////////////////////////////////////*

Le capitaine de la 11ème division avait envoyé Yachiru embêter Ikkaku sous prétexte que celui-ci commençait à se ramollir et qu'elle devrait aller le dérouiller un peu. Après tout il n'y avait pas mieux que la jeune lieutenant pour redonné fougue à n'importe qui (c'est pas toujours positif pour la ''victime'' bien sûr), et d'ailleurs elle en était à chaque fois très fier. En faite le capitaine voulait être au calme et avec Yachiru c'était bien évidement impossible alors c'est Ikkaku qui allait subir, s'était pas sa faute à ce pauvre Zaraki, c'était le premier nom qui lui était venue à l'esprit.

Le capitaine attendais le retour d'un certain bleuté se qui commençais sérieusement à le mettre sur les nerfs. Comment lui, le grand Kenpachi Zaraki, se retrouvait-il à attendre le retour d'une personne ? Il allait l'entendre cet enfoiré d'arrancar. Il avait beau avoir apprécié la soirée d'hier c'est pas pour ça qu'il serait indulgent avec lui. Et puis quoi encore ?

Le capitaine soupira brillamment. Si seulement ce gosse ne l'avait pas mis dans tous ses états aussi. Maintenant il se retrouvai à se demander pourquoi il avait été autant excité, pourquoi il en revoulait encore. Il ne faisait jamais ça pour un combat vu qu'à la fin il y avait toujours un mort et que ce n'était jamais lui. Du coup ça perturber son petit monde toute cette histoire. Ok il aurait put se passer des discours et de la réflexion, vu que c'était absolument pas son genre, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il n'arrivait pas à ne pas y penser. Le sexe c'était vraiment une autre affaire qu'un affrontement, mais c'était aussi beaucoup plus excitant pour les sens... et pour tout le reste. Mais bon, au fur et à mesure de ses ''réflexions'' il avait supposé que c'était peut-être la faute à Grimmjow et que si ça n'avait pas été lui ça se serait passé autrement. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais eu un adversaire comme lui ou du moins il n'avait jamais ressenti des sensations aussi forte face à quelqu'un d'autre.

C'est sur ses pensées un peu embrouillées du capitaine que la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant place à Grimmjow dans toute sa gracieuse indifférence. L'ancien Espada vient se placer face au capitaine qui était posé contre le mur, son zanpakuto juste à côté de lui. Ils se défièrent du regard avant que le bleuté ne ferme les yeux et soupire de contrariété.

-Alors, tu veux qu'on parle ? fit-il de son ton _poli_ habituel.

-J'force à rien moi, répliqua Kenpachi en commençant à arborer son sourire carnassier.

Grimmjow fronça subitement ses sourcils à la réplique de Zaraki.

-Quoi ? Tu m'as fait chier à réfléchir pour rien, rugit-il en lançant un regard de haine à son capitaine.

-D'où j't'ai forcé à réfléchir ? C'est toi qui t'es débrouillé comme un grand, répliqua Kenpachi son sourire au maximum.

-Toi ? J'vais t'massacrer, hurla Grimmjow en se précipitant vers son capitaine.

Ce dernier le laissa venir et au dernier moment le saisi violemment par son habit et propulsa le bleuté à côté sur le par terre, ce qui réveilla une vive douleur en bas de son dos. Mais il n'en pris pas compte et s'est juste avec une légère grimace qu'il se redressa aussitôt près à attaquer de nouveau.

-T'es trop impulsif chaton, faut t'calmer, lança Zaraki en se relevant.

-J'me calme si j'veux, rugit Grimmjow encore plus en colère qu'on lui ordonne quelque chose et ne faisant même pas attention au petit surnom.

-T'es pas docile chaton, j'vais d'voir t'éduquer, fit Kenpachi en se mettant face au bleuté avec ce même air dément qu'il a lors de ses combats.

Grimmjow ne répliqua rien mais la colère se faisait de plus en plus grandissante et c'est pourquoi il fonça directement sur son capitaine. Ils n'avaient pas dégainés leur zanpakuto, ça serait juste un petit combat à main nu, ou plutôt un corps à corps. Le bleuté aurait du réfléchir un peu plus (sauf qu'il peu pas vu qu'il est en pétard) car niveau force brute c'est clair qu'il ne fait absolument pas le poids face à Kenpachi. Celui-ci d'ailleurs le démontra parfaitement en envoyant de nouveau le bleuté s'étaler contre le sol, que cette fois si il ne quitta pas, le capitaine l'en empêchant. Il avait saisi les poignets du bleuté et les avaient calés au-dessus de sa tête. Le prisonnier sera les dents comme jamais n'aiment absolument pas cette situation. Zaraki se pencha sur Grimmjow, une expression sauvage sur le visage. L'ancien Espada grimaça sous la pression que les mains du capitaine ne cessaient de rendre plus forte.

-Encore moi qui gagne, fit Kenpachi provocateur, c'est qu'il aimait bien le taquiner le bleuté, il adorait ses réactions.

-Ta gueule enfoiré, rugit Grimmjow.

Le capitaine ne répliqua rien en vint placer son visage au-dessus de celui de son sous-lieutenant. Il laissa ses lèvres, où son sourire s'était légèrement rétréci en une fine ligne (ça prend quand même une grande partie de son visage) à de très petit centimètres de celles de Grimmjow, attendant sa réaction. L'ancien Espada s'était subitement calmé à cette approche, pas que cet abruti lui faisait peur mais il n'avait plus envi de frapper ou d'être en colère juste... de faire comme hier. C'est en réalisant ça qu'il fit réapparaitre son sourire carnassier sur ses lèvres juste avant de les plaquer violemment contre celles se trouvant juste au-dessus de lui. Kenpachi sourit légèrement (enfin... c'est lui quoi) et ouvra sa bouche laissant libre axé à la langue énergique de Grimmjow.

Dès que le baiser prit suffisamment d'ampleur Zaraki défit sa pression sur les poignets du bleuté pour venir placer une de ses mains derrière sa tête, le collant ainsi davantage à lui, et une autre derrière son dos. Grimmjow, une fois ses poignets libres, plaqua brusquement ses mains sur le torse de son capitaine comme dans un automatisme. Il faut dire que Kenpachi l'écrasait presque contre lui, il n'avait vraiment pas conscience de sa force celui-là. Le baiser, comme tout ceux qu'ils avaient eu jusqu'à présent (sauf un ^^), avait été dès le début très intense, volant leur souffle ce qui avait comme côté positif de leur procurer du plaisir, un plaisir ne cessant de grandir encore et encore au rythme des coups de langues des deux ''amant''.

Grimmjow était une nouvelle fois totalement soumit à Kenpachi. Il avait beau répliquer à chaque coup de langue il n'y avait rien à faire, il l'écrasait totalement. Soit se mec était un expert du baiser soit il était son maître question sauvagerie. Il penchait plutôt pour la deuxième hypothèse même si s'était vraiment pas pour le rassurer. Grimmjow Jaggerjack à trouver son maître ? Nan mais c'est quoi ce délire ! Cependant vu la situation du moment il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire le fier et devait bien admettre que ce Kenpachi était plus fort que lui dans _certains_ domaines.

Grimmjow avait maintenant les yeux plissé au maximum et essayait de se dégager de ce baiser qui était devenu bien trop intense pour lui, même si son plaisir ne cesser tout de même d'augmenter. Il était comme partagé entre deux feu, l'un qui le bruler douloureusement et l'autre qui le rendait brulant de désir. Kenpachi donna un violent coup de bassin aiguisant ainsi encore plus ces brulures. Le capitaine, lui, n'était absolument pas dans ses dernières limites, mais il savait parfaitement que Grimmjow si. C'est pourquoi il le taquinait _un peu_, aimant entendre ses gémissements étouffés, ses frissons le long de son corps (je rappelle que Grimm a encore sa tenu d'arrancar)... c'était bien dommage de devoir se retenir face à des atouts si engageant, mais bon, le bleuté l'excitait trop pour qu'il le brise.

Le capitaine fini par relâcher la pression de son baiser, laissant ainsi la respiration rauque et précipité au possible de Grimmjow brisé le silence de la pièce. Zaraki glissa doucement sa main dans les cheveux bleu de l'ancien Espada et se redressa légèrement pour ne plus l'écraser, même si il savait que son poids en lui même ne faisait pas grand chose à Grimmjow. Il lécha, encore avec des gestes doux, la salive qui avait glissée sur la mâchoire du bleuté, il semblait attendri devant l'expression si... ''mignonne'' de son sous-lieutenant.

-Quand je dis que t'es mon petit chaton, fit le grand capitaine en étirant un léger sourire.

-Ta... ta gueule, répliqua Grimmjow essoufflé en tournant son regard vers son capitaine.

-Tu penses qu'on à besoin de s'expliquer pour faire ça tout les deux ? demanda Kenpachi en perdant son sourire, ''l'air'' sérieux.

-Tss... nan, on verra ça au fil du temps, pas b'soin de s'faire chier pour rien, répliqua Grimmjow son regard rivé dans celui de Zaraki.

-Ouai, fit ce dernier en retrouvant son sourire habituel, j'suis d'accord avec toi, on verra bien comment tout ça va évoluer le moment venu, faut pas s'prendre la tête, fit-il en se penchant sur Grimmjow.

-Oh, protesta celui-ci, tu t'attaques à une autre partie là, tu vois pas que j'suis en train de m'remettre.

-Pense pas que tu te remettras plus facilement si j'vais m'occuper de ton plaisir autre part, répliqua Kenpachi, une lueur sauvage au fond des yeux.

-Tu vas morfler quand c'est toi qui sera entre mes mains, menaça Grimmjow en reprenant un sourire carnassier.

-Tu veux vraiment avoir mal au cul toi hein ? répliqua Kenpachi en arborant lui aussi son magnifique et très rassurant sourire. Tu sais quand tu es avec moi tu n'es plus une panthère... mais juste un chaton, fit le capitaine en ré-attaquant la bouche de _son_ chaton.

___________________________________________________

Eh non pas de lemon cette fois ^^ j'ai bien était tenté pourtant...

Sinon vous avez aimé ??

Bon ce chapitre c'était juste pour montrer un peu ce qui se passe dans la tête de Ken-Chan et Grimm... donc j'espère que vous avez à peu près compris ^^''


	3. Jolie rêve

Titre : De panthère à chaton

Couple : Kenpachi - Grimmjow

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Persos à Tite.K

Réumé : Quand le comportement de l'ancien Sexta Espada devient trop ingérable et que pour le calmer un peu on l'assigne à la 11ème division, quel changement s'opéreront du à sa rencontre avec le capitaine Zaraki ? Grimmjow va apprendre à savoir se la boucler dans certaines circonstances.

__________________________________________________

Chapitre 3 : Jolie rêve

Il se réveilla lentement, laissant son esprit se détacher peu à peu de cette douce chaleur qu'était le sommeil. Il était si bien pour une fois, jamais dans sa vie d'Espada il n'avait pu ressentir ça. A vrai dire quand il était ''sous les ordres'' de ce dégénéré de shinigami il ne dormait pas souvent, étant constamment sur ses gardes pour ne pas se laisser avoir par d'autres arrancars. Et puis à cette époque il n'était jamais fatigué au point de vouloir dormir pendant d'interminables heures, avant il se contentait facilement de 2 voir 3h de sommeil, en faite juste le temps d'une bonne sieste et il était de nouveau au meilleur de sa forme.

Mais maintenant le sommeil lui semblait assez (beaucoup) indispensable, surtout depuis qu'il avait fait la rencontre du capitaine Zaraki. A chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient il pouvait être sûr d'y passer. Et comment tenir le coup quand un gars baraqué comme son capitaine le prenait ?? Grimmjow ne se trouvait en rien frêle ou faible mais face à Kenpachi il ne faisait pas le poids et d'ailleurs lui même se l'avouait, avec de grande difficulté mais quand même. Jamais il n'avait considéré une quelconque personne au-dessus de lui et même quand il perdait, ce qui était extrêmement rare bien sûr, il cherchait toujours par la suite à avoir le dernier mot, mais ce Zaraki était vraiment à part.

En faite il était comme lui, ils avaient exactement cette même ivresse du combat. D'ailleurs juste avant une bonne partie de jambes en l'air il était devenu coutume de faire un petit échauffement. Comme si le combat n'était qu'une entrée avant un plat de résistance particulièrement délicieux.

Et c'est justement à cause de la dernière de ces parties, particulièrement éprouvante, vu qu'apparemment son capitaine avait été un peu sur les nerfs, que le pauvre Grimmjow s'était retrouvé dans l'incapacité (pas total... heureusement pour vous ^^) de bouger.

Le bleuté souffla de fatigue et d'exaspération. Il commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre de toujours se faire passer dessus, il y avait le droit lui aussi, pourquoi ça serait toujours son capitaine qui mènerait la cadence après tout ?? Bon c'est vrai qu'il avait les atouts pour, mais ce n'était pas dans le caractère de Grimmjow de se laisser dominer aussi facilement. D'ailleurs il se demandait bien pourquoi il se laissait faire ! Lors des combats ils étaient pourtant de forces à peu près égale, l'un ne dépassant jamais de beaucoup l'autre.

Bah c'est sûrement parce qu'il aimait ça. Mais le sexe serait bien la seule chose pour laquelle il se laisserait faire, rien d'autre ne pourrait le faire céder comme l'un de tous ces faible être aussi pitoyable les uns que les autres. La fierté de Grimmjow en prendrait un sacré coup sinon. Et puis même, il y avait de forte chance aussi qu'il laisse faire son capitaine parce que justement c'était _lui_. Il ne voyait absolument pas Ikkaku, qui lui aussi, vraisemblablement, adorait se battre, le prendre. Grimmjow grimaça... ouais vraiment pas.

L'ex-Sexta se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux après toutes ces réflexions digne de son état déplorable du matin. Ils se posèrent alors sur un corps musclé secoué par un souffle fort et lent, à peine en prit-il conscience qu'une sale odeur vient lui infester le nez, se qui pour le coup le fit réagir tel un félin face au danger... en gros il fronça subitement les sourcils, les traits de son visage le faisant passer d'une tête endormie et mignonne (et oui !!!) à une tête réveillée et surprise, et se redressa précipitamment sur les fesses comme si un cauchemar avait perturbé son sommeil.

Grimmjow, après son temps de réaction terminé (faut le comprendre il est fatigué, il peut pas être autant instinctif), réalisa qu'il était dans la ''chambre'' de son capitaine et puis encore après un second beug il se souvient qu'il n'était pas partie après leurs ébats de la nuit précédente, d'ailleurs ça devait bien être la première fois (leur première fois ensemble ne compte pas ^^). Le bleuté souffla et ce passa une main dans les cheveux comme pour se passer de se réveille quelques peu brutal (mon pauvre Grimmy T.T).

Il tourna son visage vers le capitaine Zaraki qui lui roupillait tranquillement inconscient de la petite frayeur de Jaggerjack - et encore heureux ! Il fixa de son regard indifférent et blasé le capitaine qui bizarrement - il aurait cru pourtant - ne ronflait pas... bah après tout tant mieux, comme ça ses oreilles n'auraient pas à subir un sons dont tout le monde pouvait se passer. En pensant à ça il réalisa, pour son plus grand malheur, qu'il ''réflexionnait'' (enfin façon Grimm, faut pas aller chercher trop loin...) sur son capitaine. Grimmjow fit les gros yeux. _Lui_, le grand timbré de service, il laissait aller ses pensées vers son capitaine !? Nan mais c'était quoi ce beence !? C'était pas possible, il s'aggravait vraiment avec le temps !

Grimmjow souffla bruyamment et fixa méchamment son capitaine, déversant ainsi une partie de sa colère sur celui qui osait le faire penser à des choses aussi stupide (ouais c'est pas un crime non plus -_-''). Il le regarda encore quelques secondes avant de se recoucher lourdement à ces côtés, faisant entrer en contact leurs bras musclés. Il laissa ses yeux errer sur le plafond, attendant certainement le réveille de son capitaine pour que ce dernier le motive à ce bouger. En faite il était encore marquer par une trace de fatigue et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se dégourdir, c'est tout ce qu'il savait pour l'instant. Alors il attendrait.

Mais un sons vient perturber son projet. C'était comme une plainte voir plutôt un supplice. Le bleuté fronça les sourcils et tourna son visage vers son capitaine, le sons venant de son côté. Il le regarda pendant quelques secondes mais rien, il avait peut-être dû halluciné... pfff effectivement il devenait vraiment grave avec le temps. Grimmjow grimaça et se remis à sa contemplation du plafond, qui cette fois si ne dura pas longtemps vu qu'il ferma ses yeux comme pour s'isoler dans son monde.

Cependant il n'y resta pas longtemps non plus le sons se faisant de nouveau entendre. Il ouvrit les yeux une moue contrarié _illuminant_ ses traits et se redressa tout en fixant son capitaine. Ce dernier avait, contrairement à il y a un instant, son visage étirée par une grimace. Quoi ?? Il faisait un cauchemar ?? C'était pour ça qu'il le faisait chier à gémir ?? Grimmjow se rapprocha de son capitaine et sans faire dans la délicatesse (manquerai plus que ça !!) frappa deux coups relativement puissant sur le front de Kenpachi. Il attendit un instant son regard fixé sur les paupières clauses, puis s'apprêta à détourner le regard en reprenant sa position confortable dans le lit quand la plainte se fit entendre encore un fois en franchissant les lèvres de Zaraki. Le bleuté fit une grimace mélangeant l'incompréhension et la surprise et l'accentua un peu plus quand il vit son capitaine grimacer d'une drôle de façon.

Grimmjow se recula inconsciemment et fronça encore davantage ses sourcils. Eeeuuuh... là, il ne comprenait vraiment pas !! Il se rapprocha doucement de son capitaine, laissant quand même un certain espace entre eux - après tout pendant leurs combats il avait appris à se méfier - et le fixa plus intensément, cherchant à comprendre ce qui pouvait lui arriver à ce pauvre shinigami. Il avait beau le regarder il ne comprenait pas, décidément il était vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui le capitaine (il l'est tout le temps U.U).

Quand un nouveau gémissement franchie les lèvres de Zaraki, Grimmjow se recula, ''légèrement'' agacé et s'apprêtait à sortir du lit pour aller se reposer dans un endroit tranquille - où aucun capitaine n'allait perturber son glandage du matin - mais fut stopper par quelque chose de... inattendue !? Il ouvrit un peu plus ses yeux et haussa ses sourcils, apparemment assez surpris par _l'état_ de son capitaine.

Mais sa surprise passa assez vite et un sourire carnassier vient rapidement éclairer son visage. Alors là !! Si il s'y attendait !! Humm, cette journée s'annonçait divinement bien. Grimmjow accentua encore si c'était possible son sourire des grands jours et ce rapprocha, malicieux, de son capitaine. Il enjamba le corps imposant de son ''amant'' et se courba tel un félin guettant une proie. Pour une fois que c'était _lui_ qui pouvait s'amuser, il n'allait pas laisser passer ça. Le bleuté descendit doucement le long du corps de Zaraki, collant délibérément son corps à celui du capitaine de la 11ème, pour finalement s'arrêter au niveau de son entre-jambe.

Kenpachi sentant dans son inconscience le corps plus qu'agréable de Grimmjow avait augmenter l'intensité de ses gémissements qui devenaient plus nombreux, plus puissants. Le bleuté s'en rendit à peine compte, préférant admirer l'excitation de son shinigami préféré (mon pauvre Ichi t'as été détrôné). Eh oui «excitation», vu que le vénérable (mouai) capitaine de la 11ème était tout simplement entrain de bander pendant son sommeil !! Grimmjow étira un sourire encore plus large, digne du petit démon qu'il était, et fit glisser lentement le bout de ses doigts sur le membre en mode «hyper-sensible» de son capitaine. Ce dernier tressailli mais ne se réveilla pas. Le bleuté revient alors à la hauteur du visage de Zaraki, collant toujours son corps au maximum, et murmura tout près de son oreille :

-Tu dois faire un bien jolie rêve cap'taine, fit-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Kenpachi tourna légèrement la tête comme perturbé inconsciemment par la voix de Grimmjow mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Le bleuté sourit, décidément très heureux de la situation et glissa de nouveau le long du corps de son capitaine. Il laissa ses mains longer la musculature disproportionné de Zaraki, faisant quelques arrêts sur les points sensibles (et oui !!) qu'il avait déjà repérer chez ce dernier, pour finalement revenir devant son sexe dressé.

Son sourire carnassier dépassa alors tous ceux qu'il avait pu joyeusement étiré jusqu'à présent. Le bout de ses doigts faisait de délicates caresses sur l'aine douce mais non sensible du capitaine. Il leva l'une de ses mains pour venir la poser sur le bout du sexe qui semblait crier à la libération. Un sourire toujours affiché sur ses lèvres il inclina doucement la tête pour aller taquiner le membre excité du bout de sa langue.

Au premier contact de ces derniers le capitaine se cambra légèrement et se réveilla en un souffle de surprise. Son instinct, reprenant soudainement un coup sous l'effet de son réveille, lui fit agripper brutalement les cheveux bleus de Grimmjow qui n'eu aucune réaction mis à part de réinscrire son sourire sur ses lèvres. Kenpachi, une fois ses esprits quelques peu remis en ordres - faut dire qu'il faisait un rêve plutôt agréable - , releva légèrement son visage pour fixer Grimmjow.

-Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce qui se passe ? interrogea vainement le capitaine, se doutant que le bleuté, vu son aire ravi, n'allait pas lui faire le plaisir de lui expliquer quoique se soit.

-... tu bandes, fit-il tout simplement en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Le capitaine fronça les sourcils. Il bandait ?? C'était quoi cette réponse à la noix ?? Il tira Grimmjow par les cheveux, le faisant tomber à côté de lui sur le matelas, tout en se redressant en une position assise. Il baissa son regard au niveau de son entre-jambe et constata en effet, mais vu la douleur il aurait pu s'en douter, qu'il était loin d'être au calme plat. Il resta quelques secondes dans cette position ce demandant pourquoi il était comme ça. Puis illumination... il tira brutalement Grimmjow à lui, leur visage à quelques centimètre :

-Qu'est-ce t'as fabriquer encore, gronda le capitaine, qui même si une partie de jambe en l'air de bon matin lui semblait loin d'être mauvais n'aimait pas trop l'initiative qu'avait pris Grimmjow alors qu'il dormait.

-Oh j'ai juste voulu te soulager, fit le bleuté un sourire carnassier aux lèvres mais en empoignant violemment le poignet de son capitaine qui apparemment ne réalisait pas que tirer sur une tignasse ça faisait _mal_.

-Ah ouais ça t'as tant exciter que ça de m'voir dormir ? demanda le capitaine en faisant apparaître lentement son sourire de malade.

-Wooh, l'excité c'était pas moi c'matin, répliqua Grimmjow en repoussant la main de son capitaine. Me dit pas que t'as déjà oublié ton putain d'rêve, j'aurais bien aimé que tu m'le raconte pourtant, ricana le bleuté.

Kenpachi eu comme un beug après la réplique de Grimmjow. En faite il était soudainement resté figé les yeux dans le flou. Le bleuté sourit malicieusement et eu la sublissime idée d'aider son capitaine à reprendre contact avec la réalité, en gros il voulait simplement se venger pour la délicatesse qu'avait eu Zaraki avec ses pauvres cheveux et lui mettre un jolie point dans la figure, mais gentiment, ils étaient encore au lit après tout. Cependant il n'en eu pas le longtemps vu que Kenpachi lui saisi brutalement son bras pour venir le placé devant lui. Grimmjow se retrouva alors coller au buste de son capitaine, les genoux eux collés au lit et les fesses juste au-dessus de la verge dressé, ouais en faite dans une position pas très rassurante.

-Ah ouais j'me souviens, un rêve génial, mon pure fantasme, fit Kenpachi en faisant glissa sa main, avec laquelle il venait juste d'attraper brutalement son sous-lieutenant, sur la peau douce du bras de Grimmjow.

-...

Kenpachi leva ses yeux vers Grimmjow et élargie encore plus son sourire devant l'air renfrogné de ce dernier.

-Tu voulais savoir ? demanda Zaraki en passant sa main dans le dos du bleuté.

-Tss... j'm'en fous, répliqua Grimmjow qui en n'avait subitement marre, peut-être à cause du fait qu'il se fasse trimbaler de-ci de-là sans réaction de sa part.

-Boude pas chaton, ça va te mettre de bonne humeur j'suis sûr...

Grimmjow le dévisagea avec son air de pur indifférence puis reprenant du poil de la bête, après tout Zaraki était bien le seul qui arrivait à le divertir alors valais mieux pas tout gâcher, il se pencha légèrement pour se retrouver face au visage de son capitaine.

-Dans ce cas j'suis sûr qu'tu rêvais d'être entre mes mains et d'ailleurs vu ton état j'devais particulièrement bien m'occuper toi hein ?? fit Grimmjow son sourire carnassier de nouveau au beau fixe sur ses lèvres.

-Confonds pas ton fantasme et l'mien chaton, répliqua Kenpachi sans se départir de son sourire et en descendant doucement sa main le long du dos du bleuté. Moi mon fantasme pur et dur c'est plutôt de te voir entièrement soumis et sans que que' j'n'ai aucune pitié pour ton p'tit cul d'arrancar, mon fantasme c'est de te faire gémir, hurler jusqu'à que tu n'es plus de voix, de te faire pleurer jusqu'à que plus aucune larmes ne puissent couler... ouais c'est vraiment excitant ça, rien que d'y penser j'le sent se durcir encore un peu plus.

-T'es nase c'est nul, tu pourrais trouver mieux..., répliqua Grimmjow qui avait involontairement grimacer face au déballage de fantasme de son capitaine, franchement il pouvait toujours rêver cet abrutie. Et au faite t'as pitié de mon cul ? demanda Grimmjow à qui cette remarque de la part de son capitaine surprenait vu qu'il n'était jamais dans une forme éclatante après leur ébats alors si en plus Zaraki y allait molo...

-Tu crois quoi ? répliqua Kenpachi moqueur. Si j'y vais à fond t'as tout de défoncé après mon chaton... et moi tu vois c'est ça le seul truc à cause duquel je ne réaliserais jamais ce fantasme, fit Zaraki en souriant, ses yeux rivé dans ceux de Grimmjow. J'tiens trop à ton cul pour ça, j'ai vraiment pas envie d'l'abîmer... et encore moins que se soit un autre qui l'abîme, fit Kenpachi d'une voix plus rauque.

-Et moi qui croyait m'aggraver avec le temps, en faite _toi_ t'es encore pire, fit Grimmjow désinvolte, cachant ainsi par cette attitude le léger trouble qu'avait eu sur lui les paroles du capitaine mais surtout le ton que ce dernier avait employé, un ton sérieux, doux.

-J'suis pas grave, j'sais ce que j'aime c'est tout, répliqua Kenpachi en souriant et en laissant sa main explorer les fesses déjà bien connu. Et tu sais ce que j'aimerais là, maintenant ? demanda Zaraki un sourire propre à sa personne revenant peu à peu sur ses lèvres.

-Hum, p't'être que je descende un petit peu mon cul, proposa Grimmjow en haussant les sourcils.

-C'est qu'il est perspicace quand il veux le petit chaton, mais tu as oublié une petite chose avant, j't'ai bien dit que j'voulais pas l'abîmer ton cul nan ?

Zaraki laissa voir encore quelques secondes son sourire carnassier à Grimmjow avant de plonger sa tête contre le cou de ce dernier tout en passant doucement quelques doigts entre ses fesses. L'ex-Espada réagit aussitôt en basculant légèrement sa tête en arrière et en passant une de ses mains contre la nuque de son capitaine. Alors que Kenpachi s'occupait à goûter la peau qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement un de ses doigts commença l'intrusion dans le corps de Grimmjow. Celui-ci réagit à peine, c'est vrai qu'après voir fait l'expérience du membre exciter au maximum du capitaine de la 11ème un petit doigts de rien du tout ne pouvait tout de même pas lui faire avoir une quelconque réaction.

Mais Kenpachi arrangea rapidement cela en laissant deux autres doigts rejoindre le premier. Et cette fois si Grimmjow ne manqua pas de réagir, une légère plainte étouffé par un pincement de lèvre ce faisant entendre. Le capitaine faisait glisser doucement ses longs doigts dans l'intimité toujours aussi serré de cet arrancar sur lequel ses fantasmes les plus pervers se révélaient encore plus pervers.

Alors qu'il laissait toujours ses doigts faire des vas et viens lent - toujours quand c'est pour la préparation - Kenpachi sentit l'excitation de Grimmjow devenir de plus en plus... _excité_ à chaque secondes, leur corps étant toujours étroitement proche. Le capitaine avait baissé machinalement la tête pour aller s'occuper d'une autre partie du corps de Grimmjow. C'était au tour du mamelons d'y passer. Il le léchait doucement et goulûment faisant ainsi frissonner le bleuté.

-Putain, qu'est-ce t'as a être hyper lent aujourd'hui, jura Grimmjow à qui les caresses faisaient bien trop d'effet.

-Regarde dans quel état sa t'mets... c'est encore mieux nan, fit Kenpachi un léger sourire en coin.

Zaraki retira, toujours aussi doucement ses doigts et plaça sa main sur une des fesses du bleuté, son autre main venant rejoindre sa jumelle pour s'occuper de l'autre fesse. Elles les écartèrent lentement et en même temps que Zaraki relevait la tête du torse de Grimmjow ce dernier pliait légèrement ses genoux. Les deux hommes grimacèrent au contact de leur intimité mais ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant.

Le membre dur du capitaine entra petit à petit dans Grimmjow, se frayant un passage comme il pouvait, le bleuté n'étant vraiment pas adapté pour les grandes tailles. Ce dernier passa ses bras autour du cou de son capitaine et ce colla encore davantage à lui.

-Bordel c'est quoi cette excitation de malade que t'as ? fit le bleuté une grimace déformant chacun de ses traits, mais le rendant loin d'être disgracieux pour autant bien au contraire.

-J'te signal que j'accumule depuis t'à l'heure, répliqua Kenpachi avec une légère grimace lui aussi.

Grimmjow soufflait bruyamment et quelques plainte se faisaient entendre mais les gémissements lascifs n'étaient pas encore là. Il fallait bien évidemment attendre que le capitaine commence à bouger et d'ailleurs il devrait mieux se dépêcher vu l'était dans lequel eux deux se trouvaient en ce moment.

Ce qui ne tarda pas vu que Kenpachi, une fois suffisamment entré en Grimmjow, commença à bouger ses hanches faisant instantanément gémir le bleuté. Franchement il ne chercherait plus des noises à son capitaine quand celui-ci faisait des rêves érotiques. Bordel il se sentait déchiré en deux maintenant !! Il savait que le plaisir viendrait, il venait toujours, mais là c'était vraiment horrible. Bordel il avait vraiment mal. Cette douleur lui fit retirer ses bras du cou de son capitaine pour aller agripper les poignets de ce dernier qui se trouvaient derrière son dos.

«Chier», Grimmjow jura entre ses dents. Il appuya sur les bras comme pour faire passer la douleur mais s'abstient de demander une quelconque faveur à son capitaine. Manquerait plus qu'il se fasse traité comme un faible. Mais il n'eu pas à penser plus longtemps à ça le plaisir faisant gentiment surface.

Zaraki accélérait au fur et à mesure que l'intensité de la douleur s'atténuait. Ses vas et viens devenant un peu trop rapide et puissant il serra fortement le corps de Grimmjow entre ses bras. Ce dernier, ne ressentant plus une once de douleur, vient replacer ses bras derrière le dos de son capitaine en laissant quelques griffures sur la peau déjà bien abîmer de celui-ci à chaque fois qu'un gémissement un peu trop intense franchissait ses lèvres.

Les vas et viens étaient à chaque coups plus vifs et plus rudes et le capitaine serrait si fort le corps de Grimmjow que ce dernier malgré son plaisir extrême ressentait quelques peu la pression des bras de Zaraki contre ses côtes. Sentant tout les deux la libération approcher à grande vitesse, Kenpachi accéléra la cadence et Grimmjow l'aida en bougea également par lui même. Quelques secondes après le bleuté sentit son intimité exploser sous l'effet de l'éjaculation de son capitaine et eux deux sentir nétement la libération du bleuté entre leur deux corps serrés. Kenpachi se dégagea de Grimmjow mais ne bougea pas plus.

Ils reprirent leurs souffles et leurs esprits pendant les minutes qui suivirent, leur corps ne se détachant pas d'un centimètre. Mais au bout d'un certain temps le bleuté s'affessa sur le matelas et il fut rapidement entraîné par la chute de son capitaine qui s'écroula lui aussi sur son lit. Il remonta habillement Grimmjow à sa hauteur et le cala confortablement contre son torse.

-Maintenant dès que j'bande quand je dors tu m'réveilles, déclara Kenpachi dans un souffle.

-C'est ça contes y, répliqua le bleuté qui sentait déjà la fatigue repointer le bout de son nez alors qu'il venait à peine de dormir pas loin de 9 heures.

-Si tu le fait je ferai pareil si ça t'arrives, fit Kenpachi en étirant un léger sourire.

-Ah ouais ? Et dans ce cas on inverse les rôles alors ? demanda le bleuté, malicieux.

-T'as bien compris chaton, répliqua Zaraki en glissant sa main dans les cheveux souple et doux de Grimmjow.

-Hein !? Quoi !? Tu... tu..., fit Grimmjow en relevant la tête, un peu légèrement beaucoup abasourdie par la déclaration de son capitaine.

-Ouais... je t'offrirais mon cul, approuva Kenpachi en souriant comme un dément.

-Putain tu m'épuises les nerfs merde, me dis pas des trucs comme ça alors que tu viens juste de me vider à mort, fit Grimmjow en recalant confortablement son visage sur la peau rude mais chaude de son capitaine.

-Bah au moins comme ça t'es au courant et puis c'est ton fantasme tu devrais être content, répliqua Zaraki en laissant ses doigts toucher légèrement la peau du visage du bleuté.

-Me parle pas de fantasme espèce d'abrutie, fit Grimmjow en fermant fortement ses yeux.

-Ok, j'te laisse roupiller j'ai compris... espèce de _chaton_, fit Kenpachi en souriant moqueur.

-La ferme, répliqua la voix ensommeillé d'un Grimmjow à la limite des limbes.

Le capitaine le laissa s'endormir sur lui, ce qui franchement n'était pas malin. Et oui vu que _lui_, il était légèrement fatigué mais ça allait, il aurait put faire un second round et c'était bien là le problème. Le corps de Grimmjow allait très certainement l'exciter de nouveau dans les minutes à venir et à son avis il ne saurait pas comment gérer ça... rraagh il devait vraiment penser à autre chose. Peut-être à cette nouvelle sensation qu'il avait éprouvé tout à l'heure... ou à ses sentiments étranges qu'il ressentait de plus en plus envers Grimmjow !? Kenpachi souffla fortement, encore un bon prenage de tête à l'horizon.

_________________________________________________

Waaaahhh nan mais c'est quoi ce retard de malade ?!? Vraiment pardon pour toute cette attente T_T je crois bien que ça doit faire deux mois que j'avais pas sortie de chapitre, ah la la je suis vraiment pas doué, mais bon j'espère que ce chapitre à rattraper ma bourde U.U j'essaierais d'aller plus vite pour la suite surtout que je sais maintenant commet faire avancer l'histoire ^^ j'avoue que je savais pas comment la développer avec ces deux faillés de services :p

Au faite désolé encore une fois je viens de réaliser en me relisant que je ne faisais pas beaucoup de description de la pièce... mouai en faite je fais jamais trop de description des lieux ou des trucs du genre, je laisse ça à votre imagination ^^ mais bon désolé pour ceux que ça dérange, si vous préférez que j'en fasse je ferais un petit effort ;)


End file.
